Himura Tsubasa
Himura Tsubasa '''(or '''Feather Raleigh in the English dub) is one of the main characters of Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. She is a fairy, who can transform into a human girl, and also in Cure Fate, one of the Pretty Cure warriors. Appearance Tsubasa is a red-panda-like fairy, with white and ruby red fur, two tails, and water green eyes. In her human form, Tsubasa has wavy ruby red hair, worn down. She wears a green scarf tied around her neck, with a cream off-the-shoulder blouse, a brownish red skirt, brown boots, black transparent tights and two jade bracelets. As Cure Fate, her hair becomes sunny red, mostly worn down, except for a part which is tied in two hoops above her head. She wears a dress with a high red collar, a white top with a jade green bow ribbon, and a skirt colored in an ombre from green to red, under a dark red overskirt. Her boots reach above her knees, and are white and green. Personality Tsubasa is clever and bossy. She tends to order people around, being considered the head of Eclipsa. But she also has a kind side, and is shown to be very understanding. Those of her features are better explored after she joins the Pretty Cure, constantly giving her newfound friends advice. History Tsubasa was born in Skylar, as a red-panda-like fairy. Like all the inhabitants of the kingdom, King Akio and his wife watched over her since birth. She became good friends with the twins Apollo and Diana, and the two princesses, Yasu and Aya. Relationships Maeda Asuka - When Tsubasa was still aligned to the Eclipsa, she and Asuka were enemies, and fought fiercely against each other. Once she stands up against the rest of her group to protect the Pretty Cure, howeve, Asuka sees her as an ally. Despite that, it takes a long time for them to truly understand each other and become friends. Once they do, they would do anything for each other. Saito Yoko - At first, Tsubasa and Yoko fought against each other, since Tsubasa was part of the Eclipsa. Even after she protects the Pretty Cure, Yoko is a bit skeptic about allowing her to join the group, and they take very long to befriend each other. Takahashi Miku - The first one to understand Tsubasa and accept her in the group. When Tsubasa became a cure, she went to live in Miku's house, and the two became very close, always giving each other advice. Tsubasa considers Miku as a sister, who she always tries to help and comfort. Miku was also a key on her process of healing from her sadness, and vice versa. Queen Yasu - Tsubasa and Yasu were good friends long before the events of the series. However, after the death of Kazuo and King Akio, when Yasu's heart darkened with grief, Tsubasa felt guilty for being unable to comfort her friend. Knowing that, Yasu used it against her and convinced her to join the Eclipsa. Later, Tsubasa rebeled against Yasu. Jun - One of her former teammates. Though Tsubasa mostly just gives Jun orders, they seem to care about each other. When Tsubasa starts to see Yasu's manipulation, Jun warns her that if she wants to leave the Eclipsa, she can, but this will make her a traitor and they won't forgive her. Himura Sora - During the confrontation between the cures and the Eclipsa in Sora's Shrine, the Eclipsa would have killed the cures if it wasn't for Tsubasa's intervetion, allowing Sora to give them powers and win the battle at last. Sora noticed this, and realized that despite fighting for Queen Yasu, Tsubasa might still have light in her heart. When Tsubasa became a cure and had nowhere to belong, Sora offered to be her guardian, and told her to live at the shrine, where she could be purified. Tsubasa accepted, and from then on the two of them developed a loving bond. Cure Fate Cure Fate (キュアドーン Kyua Feito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tsubasa. She is the legendary warrior of tomorrow, who has the power of the light and shadow. Attacks Cure Fate's attacks use the power of the sky, light, weather, sun and moon. Fate Luminum '''is Cure Fate's main and first attack. '''Bright Fate Luminum is a stronger version of Fate Luminum. Nimbus Finale Rainbow is Cure Fate's main attack in Nimbus Mode. Full Nimbus Storm '''is the group attack in Nimbus Mode. '''Celestial Light '''is the final attack the cures perform, using all the light within their hearts and the power of the full sky. Etymology '''Tsubasa: tsubasa ''means "wing". '''Himura': hi ''means "scarlet", and ''mura means "town" or "village". Feather: an English name meaning literally "feather". Raleigh: an English surname meaning "red woodland clearing". Songs Tsubasa's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku and Akiyama Natsuki. * Wings * Fateful Day Duets * 'The Light Inside Our Hearts '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku and Akiyama Natsuki) * 'Bond Of Trust '(Along with the voice acress for Takahashi Miku) Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Red Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Mascots